


Luminous Form

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Sappho Prompt Table Challenge [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, POV Gamora, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Gamora has seen moonlight only once in her life since she was taken from her home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW FemslashFiclets Sappho Drabble Cycle prompt: [stars around the beautiful moon](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1765.html).

Gamora has seen moonlight only once in her life since she was taken from her home. They were on a warm planet with a small battalion of ships at the ready, looking for some deserter of Thanos who needed to be taught a lesson, and Thanos dumped Gamora and the rest of his broken children in an old cave system to stay until he could come back.

He didn’t trust Gamora, not yet. She was still a wild animal.

But as the scorching sun sank beneath the dust, an odd, gleaming light came in through the cracks in the rocks, illuminating the stagnant pools of water on the cave floor, turning them to liquid silver. When she asked Thanos about it later, she got a cuff on the head.

“Girl has never seen moonlight before,” he growled, and that was that.

But she had seen it, in her previous life. It never meant hope as much as it did now, it never sent a wash of calm over her tired, fearful body. It was never quite so beautiful in the dark.

Now, she is grown, and she is a trusted child and servant of Thanos, a woman both powerful and feared. She has her own quarters on his battleship, her own ever-revolving porthole to see the galaxy pass them by.

She also has Nebula.

“You let me sleep too long,” Nebula groans, rising from the sheets and stretching her long arms, her flesh-and-metal body making a pretty noise of clicks and whirs. She’s still a woman, though, with a woman’s shape, and she turns to Gamora and smiles. “Were you watching me, sister?”

That word, a bastardized form of family, makes Gamora grin and shiver. She crawls onto the bed, straddling Nebula’s naked form. “A bit,” she says, snuggling in deeper, pressing their bodies tight together. She nips at Nebula’s lips, and if Nebula were more of a Terran-type, her eyes would go dark, but they’re already dark as night, so Gamora just imagines she was the cause. “You’re so lovely. Like…moonlight.” She skims her fingers down Nebula’s glass-smooth skin, the sensual curve of her shoulder.

But Nebula just gives her a blank stare, obviously more interested in kissing than in words. “Moonlight? What planet has your head wandered off to?” But then she smiles, a wicked slash of teeth, and tumbles Gamora onto her back. “I’ll give you a little moon,” she says, leaning down to bite at the column of Gamora’s neck.

Gamora moans, reveling in the sharp pleasure-pain, arching into Nebula’s thigh.

Nebula licks at the abused skin. “A perfect little crescent. Waxing and waning, just for me.”

“Hush, now,” Gamora says, voice gone husky, and surges up for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the prompt poem by Sappho.


End file.
